<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memories by Toby_121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888893">memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_121/pseuds/Toby_121'>Toby_121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_121/pseuds/Toby_121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nobody really knew much about ghosts, the only thing of help being the few amount of books ghostbur kept stashed away. even then, he'd said the books only touch upon the myths of ghosts, and were no help. so when he started to remember things and get sicker over time, nobody knew what to do.</p><p>kinda concerning ghostbur au (also set around the time of tommy's exile, just to add some more a n g s t )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i think this time i'm dying (i'm not melodramatic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the beginning of the story bois, let the angst begin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw // gore</p><p>he would get glimpses of them, at particularly stressful times. the memories, he meant- they haunted him. he hated it, because he always would forget afterwards, the only things staying the icky feeling of dread that settled in his stomach like a rock. like a curse, clinging to him like glue, black tendrils spreading from the scar in the middle of his abdomen.<br/>
were they always there?<br/>
ghostbur knew that he wasn't going to be there forever, maybe he'd slowly shrivel away into nothing, floating in a dark void as everyone forgot about him. Maybe he'd stay in the rain too long, or the snow. maybe he'd be revived- no, that was too nice of a way to go to be a possibility. either way, something told him his time was limited as he examined the scar in the long mirror. he was glad he'd stitched up the hole in his sweater, purple and black splotches littering his stomach, that when touched, caused him to reel, all the breath from his lungs dissipating into nothingness. the scar looked as if it was opening up again, a small cut in the middle dripping with blackish blue liquid. he was hoping that if he left it alone it would just go away again, not wanting to bother anyone with his dumb antics.</p><p>ghostbur sighed, letting the yellow sweater fall and rest loosely on his frame as he turned from the mirror, clouded grey eyes scanning the room. He'd been lucky enough to persuade techno to let him stay with him, watching and trying to help as his older brother changed the structure of the house further, to accustom for two guests instead of one- their father visited a lot. as soon as the bedroom was finished, ghostbur hadn't hesitated to turn it into something of his own, decorating it with flowers and books and his worn guitar. it gave him something to do, keeping flowers in his room. he would spend every morning watering them and making sure they were healthy, a bright smile spreading across his pale grey features as they bloomed into vivid shades of red and purple and blue. now, though, they were dull and wilting slightly, ghostbur spending most of his mornings in the bathroom as he tried to bandage his abdomen, making it so he could walk without wincing. gently trailing his fingers around his guitar, ghostbur hummed, debating whether to sit down and play or not- his guitar was always a nice thought, melting away the world as he strummed the chords, the anxiety lifting off his shoulders in waves. sometimes he felt he played it too much, though, chuckling at the thought of his brother entering the room and trying to politely tell him to shut up cause he'd accidentally been playing for hours. lifting his fingers from the guitar, ghostbur left his room, looking around for something to do. He wished phil was here- he loved their chats, talking about whatever they could while techno went about his work, sometimes jumping in to point something out, or add his opinion to the conversation. it was nice. </p><p>"ghostbur," ghostbur jumped slightly as he turned to look at techno, scratching the back of his head and chuckling.<br/>
"h-hi, techno! I didn't realize you were still home, I was just grabbing some food," ghostbur replied with a smile, watching techno as he nodded curtly and hummed in response. the two locked gaze for a moment, shining scarlet looking into clouded grey. After a moment, techno spoke up.<br/>
"your flowers, have you been watering them?" ghostbur didn't miss the flash of judgement in techno's eyes, the suspicion that was immediately hidden away. he wished he'd caught it sooner, though. worry overtaking his features before he quickly dismissed it, smiling a little wider.<br/>
"I keep forgetting, thanks for reminding me!" ghostbur replied with a small laugh, looking off to the side. he knew techno didn't miss much, and the thought of techno seeing through ghostbur's lie made his heart pound like crazy.<br/>
"wanna come mining with me?" techno asked, seeming to pick up on ghostbur's fidgeting and restless stance. Ghostbur nodded eagerly, wanting something to do other than play guitar or water his plants (though the thought of mining with his stomach in that condition didn't seem to have hit him yet).<br/>
"I'll be just a minute, let me grab my armour and stuff!" ghostbur half rushed to his room, making sure he was careful not to agitate his stomach as he reached a chest and fumbled with the lock. he opened it, reaching in and pulling out shining blue armour. It looked well made, the edges cleanly cut and the leather piecing the armour together worn in well. chucking the armour on and picking out his sword and pickaxe, ghostbur returned to techno's side, following him happily as he walked over to the small mine he'd dug out.</p><p>from first glance, ghostbur could immediately tell the mine was nice. it was newly made, he'd learned, from the rubble that clung to the walls and the worn, nearly broken pickaxe that sat leaned against one of the walls. checking his communicator, he made a mental note that it was on level ten, the best place to earn diamonds. fidgeting with the pickaxe in his hand, ghostbur gazed down the multiple dug out pathways, leading to who knows where. techno stopped at the end of the cave, grasping his pickaxe with a firmer grasp.<br/>
"you go down the opposite side of me, call out if you find something or need help," he stated blankly, placing his spread out hand on the wall he was about to cut into. ghostbur nodded, going to the opposite side of the wall and taking a deep breath. looking behind him, techno had already started to pave a path, and was already surprisingly far. just like that- ghostbur was in awe from how much skill techno had and how quick he was, a determined look settling in ghostbur's eyes as he decided he was gonna aim to be that good. cutting into the wall, it was fairly easy at first, although taxing. ghostbur had worked up a sweat, the sweater and armour not helping in anyway to stave off the heat he'd gathered deep in his bones. he could feel the ache in his lungs, his chest, and the thought of what this might be doing to his chest came to mind. 'its just a small cut, right? and a few bruises'- he told himself, dismissing just how major the wound was and throwing a glance over his shoulders once more to see if he could spot how far techno had gone. it was too far- he was out of sight, even with torches lighting up the paths. ghostbur sighed, reaching into his pocket in an attempt to fish some blue out- if there was any. there was a slight moment of panic, as ghostbur searched himself for blue and managed to find nothing.<br/>
"calm, be calm.." he breathed to himself, trying to force the worry out of his body. "get blue when you're back home," he added in a firm tone, looking back up in front of him and preparing to mine again. mining did seem to work as a nice distraction, his thoughts disappearing as he focused on the ache in his arms and how much cobble he'd mined away.</p><p>ghostbur didn't know how long he'd spent digging down the path, maybe a few hours. he hadn't planned to stop, but he'd managed to dig into something. hesitant to go in and explore on his own due to the horrid aching in his bones and the pain in his chest, ghostbur made sure he had his communicator at the ready so he could message techno, peeking into where he'd dug. a mineshaft? lucky. ghostbur felt a moment of pride wash over him at his find, crawling through the small hole into the dimly lit shaft. the first thing he saw was a cart, covered in cobwebs and homing a worn, nearly broken chest. it took him a moment to wrench the rusted chest open, coughing as a cloud of dust was thrown in his face. waving the dust away, ghostbur rubbed his eyes and looking into the chest, grinning as he pulled out a few shining golden apples and enchanted books. he left the useless items to continue gathering dust and rotting away, packing his items into his leather back that hang from his back and glancing around. left or right? ghostbur decided on lucky left, considering it had more light that way and also had the same beginning letter as 'lucky.' stepping through the mineshaft, ghostbur made it so his steps were as silent as possible, moving with care as he looked for any mobs that might sneak up on him. he glanced at his communicator, debating whether to continue exploring alone or split up with techno to search it. after a quick pause in his search to think about this further, ghostbur leaned against the cold stone, tapping away at the computer and telling techno he found a mineshaft. tapping his foot gently, ghostbur continued to glance around the abandoned caves, the sound of moving bones and rubble hitting the ground echoing in the distance. soon after he was sent a blunt 'coming' as a response and he moved back to where he had found the mineshaft, waiting at the small entrance for techno to arrive.</p><p>he'd assumed it would take awhile, considering techno was a fast miner and it had been a few hours, (not to mention ghostbur had gone a considerable way as well) but ten or so minutes had already past, and ghostbur was getting restless. the urge to start lighting up the path with torches was near unbearable as ghostbur stared down the empty hallways, the sounds of mobs boring into his skull and driving him mad. plus, the shaft was full of used candle and torch holders with old and broken torches in them, ready to be replaced. peeking down the path he'd mined just in case techno was close, ghostbur frowned when he saw nobody. techno wouldn't mind if he explored a bit, anyways. he was fully capable. moving down the path quietly, ghostbur came across a set of stairs leading downwards. had he gone too far? no, it would be fine. as much as his mind told him not to, he wanted to check out the faint glow anyways. if there was lava, that would mean a chance of diamonds- otherwise it would mean a person was there. he wanted to know. cautiously going towards the glow, ghostbur continued replacing the old torches, spotting the glow of lava in the distance. quickening his step, ghostbur felt the radiating heat hit him all at once. it made him shrink back, sweat immediately beading on his forehead. examining the lava from a distance, ghostbur's interest was peaked. it was only a small river of lava, and across it were a clump of cobwebs, some of them tinged a near black colour. curiosity nibbled away at him as he scanned the river of lava for diamonds. dangit, no luck. looking across the river, ghostbur didn't catch the faint hisses over the bubbling lava, hesitantly making a small path across with some spare planks of wood he'd brought. he made sure the planks were stable enough to walk over before rushing over to the other side, letting out a small breath of relief. he'd forgotten about techno, focused now on exploring the cobwebbed path. he'd forgotten a big thing he'd learned from phil his first time exploring a mineshaft: stay away from the cobwebs. the spiders that lived down in the caves were insanely large, larger than any of the home spiders that would crawl into the corners of people's houses and make little homes. there were large spiders above surface, sure, but they were larger and less dangerous. the ones in caves were poisonous and smaller, scuttling quickly across the walls and ceilings and immobilizing their prey with a swift bite. the pops and bubbles of the lava faded out of hearing, the sound of hissing getting dangerously close. ghostbur noticed it, tensing up as he realized where he'd walked. he rested a hand on the hilt of his sword by his side, scanning the walls as he moved into the darkness, the only source of light being his torch. he jumped slightly, feeling the communicator at his side buzz. he took his hand off the sword, pulling out the communicator and taking in the words. 'where are you? im here'. as if life seemed to hate him, the one moment he drew his attention somewhere else, a spider dropped onto his shoulder, fangs digging into his skin. ghostbur yelped in surprise, dropping the communicator and immediately reaching for his sword, trying to get the spider off of him. he could feel the poison flow through his system, his fingers beginning to tremble as he slashed the sword around, more spiders coming in for a piece of the action. he choked on his breath as a spider launched into his stomach, pain taking over him. he fell to the ground with a thump, trembling. his mind was clogged with pain- the spiders took this as a chance to litter bites all over his body, quickening the poison.<br/>
"T-TECHNO! h..HELP!" ghostbur screamed- though, maybe it came out as a weak shout. he didn't know how far he'd gone, he just hoped techno would hear him. he did have heightened hearing, right? with the pig ears and all. black dots dappled his vision, his eyelids fluttering to a close. he heard footsteps echo through the cave walls, quick ones. and then it went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woo 2.3k words, hopefully i can keep that up lol</p><p>kudos and bookmarks are appreciated! :O</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i've been ghosting (ive been ghosting all along)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>title from ghosting by mother mother</p><p>techno helps ghostbur recuperate from the spider attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>floating back into consciousness, ghostbur groaned, shifting slightly only to wince and feel pain wash over him all at once. what happened? he remembered exploring, cobwebs... ah. he must've ran into spider territory. he hated the fact he forgot bad things that happened- it felt like a hole in his mind, taking up a majority of his thoughts. Ghostbur managed to open his eyes, his senses coming to him. it was warm, really warm. he was on someone's bed, but not his own. he had a weird type of mattress, one techno had made for him from scratch from a weird fibre. a 'brotherly gift' or something, something techno didn't do often. he was used to the usual coziness of techno's house, but now it was wrapped around him like a warm blanket, melting away the pain and stress from what had happened as he tried to sit up.<br/>"ghostbur?- h-hey, dont sit up-" techno caused ghostbur to jump, having not realized he was sitting next to him. ghostbur looked at techno, wincing slightly at the movement. he was sat on a worn stool next to the bed, deep bags under his bloodshot eyes with dilated pupils. after a further moment of examining him, ghostbur realized just how horrible he looked. his hair was tangled and a mess, his shirt rumpled and the top buttons undone as if to try and stave off some heat. there was a small bowl beside him- hopefully that meant he'd been eating.<br/>"techn-" ghostbur coughed, his voice hoarse from lack of use. "..techno? h-how long was i asleep?" ghostbur asked hesitantly, worried by how sleep deprived and unhealthy techno looked. </p><p>"few days." </p><p>"wh- have you slept?"</p><p>"..a few hours." ghostbur scowled, glaring at techno. sure, he'd just walked into a pack of spiders on his own and nearly gotten himself killed, as well as concealing an extremely concerning wound (didn't look too bad to him, in his opinion) from everybody he knew, but the thought of techno hurting himself because of ghostbur made his blood boil. </p><p>"why in the world would you did that?! have you at least eaten? god, i cant believe you-"</p><p>"how'd you get that wound?" techno stopped ghostbur from rambling, making him freeze. he saw his chest? 'obviously, he took care of the bites' ghostbur growled to himself, noticing the bandages dotted all over his body. ghostbur laughed the question away, dismissing the pain that racked his body when he did so. </p><p>"what do you mean, techno? i got attacked by spiders," he replied, waving his hand in the air slightly, not noticing the subject change. techno growled.</p><p>"stop moving- and a spider couldn't have done that, its old. your chest, what happened?" techno replied, his tone firm and unwavering. looking into his eyes, ghostbur could immediately tell he wasn't going to drop it. he'd learned different things about techno since they were kids, and one thing that stuck was that gaze. the different meanings stored in each one, when he could lie and when he couldn't. Ghostbur sighed, a lump suddenly resting at the bottom of his throat. he opened his mouth slightly, trying to force the words out of his mouth, but none came out. </p><p>"i don't know," ghostbur mumbled after a moment, the words finally managing to lift from his tongue. "light marks started appearing one day- I- I don't remember when, or how," he added quietly, gripping the bedsheets as he kept his gaze low. </p><p>"it's bad." the words shook ghostbur, the realization settling deep into his bones, breathing it into his lungs and breathing it out again, leaving a bitter, acrid taste on his tongue. ghostbur simply nodded, knowing if he tried to speak, the words wouldn't come out. maybe he'd break down, the overwhelming amounts of confusion and sadness shattering like a glass pane that was hit by a hammer, sobs tearing his body to pieces as he clung to techno, felt the familiar warmth of family- even if it made techno uncomfortable, make him shuffle as he looked around, wondering what to do to help. how selfish. it nearly made him laugh a miserable, pitiful laugh. god, he was pathetic. ghostbur berated himself, for knowing it was bad. knowing that it was hurting him, and instead of getting treatment or someone's opinions, he shrugged it off and let it slip to the back of his mind, never to be seen again. but then again, he knew he'd end up doing it again. because it wasn't bad, it was ok. people had been through worse, and if he complained, they'd look at him weird again. he didn't want that. no. the weird stares that would bore into his back, sending shivers down his spine. he wondered what alivebur would do- no, actually, he didn't want to think about alivebur at that moment, he knew they were different. alivebur was bad. he wasn't. ghostbur wasn't bad. </p><p>techno didn't say anything else, and neither did ghostbur. the two sat in a solemn silence, techno shifting once or twice every few minutes with restlessness. both of them wanted to leave, and ghostbur wanted nothing more to go outside, get some fresh air. as cozy and comforting as the cabin was, it could be suffocating sometimes. this was one of those times. techno seemed to feel the same, because ghostbur could feel it radiating off of him in waves, he could tell from the way techno bounced his left leg ever so slightly. it was a recurring thing techno did. looking up at techno, ghostbur opened his mouth, voice coming out in a small whisper.</p><p>"you should go make food," it was just a small suggestion, one to get techno distracted, to look away for a few minutes. and a few minutes was enough. ghostbur didn't want to think about how the silence was insufferable, how small his voice was. techno glanced at him, ruby eyes locking onto his, searching for something. he seemed to find it, standing up and making his way to the door. he paused, hand on the rim of the doorway.</p><p>"don't move." he said, and ghostbur was sure he could almost hear.. worry? concern, maybe? he couldn't tell- either way, his brother was never one for that kind of thing, only showing worry in the worst situation- like the ones tommy would get in as a kid. god, those situations were horrid. tommy would sneak into the forest to fight like a 'big man'. he'd always end up nearly dying, or getting terrible injuries that sometimes took months to heal. those moments, the moments when techno got scared, so scared that he ran out of the house, voice breaking as he called out for tommy- those memories haunted him. shaking the memory from his head, ghostbur noticed techno still standing in the corridor, probably waiting for a response.</p><p>"yeah," ghostbur nodded, flashing techno a small smile. techno sighed, his figure disappearing as boots thudded down the stairs, a few creaks sounding out around the house. only then did ghostbur seem to realize he was in techno's room- the only room off limits to everybody. even phil. looking around, ghostbur couldn't help but smile widely, in awe at how much the bedroom suited techno. bookshelves surrounded an enchanting table, a chest placed on the wall beside ghostbur. the bed was in a small crevice built into the wall, with a big window. it was nice. it.. was also a window ghostbur could climb out of. sitting up, ghostbur groaned, propping himself up with his arm and using the other to fiddle with the latch on the window. which was surprisingly hard,, but not impossible. he didn't even know why he was doing this- he should be staying in bed, taking care of the millions of spider bites and bruises covering his body. but it was so hot, so suffocating. moreso than normal. pushing himself onto the edge of the windowsill, ghostbur felt the cool breeze hit his skin, tugging at his hair as it tempted to pull him forward, into the thick snow. his sweater flowed in the breeze, allowing room for the wind to brush over the bandages wrapped around his torso, just enough to relieve some of the pain. ghostbur wasn't sure why it all hurt so much. maybe it was the poisons doing, he never had read, or seen (and remembered) what the poison did, only ever being told by phil that it was able immobilize prey. but surely that wasn't it? it couldn't be, for his whole body to be aching so much. then again, the spiders were big- he hadn't even seen the fangs, nor did he want to. he shivered at the thought, trying to force the image out of his head as he leaned closer outside, hands gripping the frame of the window firmly. he raised one hand, examining the pale grey, semi-translucent skin. so close, yet so far from being human. he had no idea why he was here, what happened to cause him to be stuck on the living plane. at first he'd expected it to be okay, with the inability to feel pain, the ability to float. he'd slowly lost those over time, drifting away from him and fading out into the distance. he wondered if he'd ever be able to remember things as well. </p><p>ghostbur didn't know how long he sat there for, gazing out into the ash coloured sky, the ivory snow that clumped on the ground, small footsteps imprinted, making deep holes that trailed out of view, towards the pine tree forests in the distance. he wondered what it would smell like, the pine trees. something he'd grown to love over time was the smell of things. the air smelled fresh, it was calming. the cabin was the kinda smell he couldn't quite explain, but it filled him with warmth and left him with a safe feeling, as if he'd been wrapped in a blanket in front of a fireplace (which was what happened a lot of the time, him bundled up and falling asleep on techno as he read the old, worn books in his shelves). his room smelled of flowers, mostly because of the large sum of plants he'd gathered over time. footsteps sounded downstairs, the thuds getting louder as techno climbed the stairs. it was a weird feeling- even though he knew techno would get angry at him for moving, the risk of falling into the snow sounded so much worse than normal. but his body almost refused to move, fingertips twitching. the cold air was too nice, trapping him in a locked gaze, freezing his limbs. </p><p>"ghostbur." the voice sounded more angry, now. ghostbur looked behind him, slowly climbing back into bed as his eyes landed on the bowl of soup in techno's hand. he could tell from first glance that techno was annoyed, probably because he did something dangerous- techno really liked to make things worse than they seemed, huh.</p><p>"did you make me soup, techno?" ghostbur asked in a cheery tone, hopefully stopping techno from telling him how reckless he had been by doing that and doing something to assure he couldn't do it in the future. techno gave ghostbur a weird look before sighing, dragging himself over and handing ghostbur the soup. sitting down on the stool, techno watched ghostbur trail his fingers over the decrepit wooden bowl, feeling the different grooves and marks that had been dealt to it. the soup was a normal one, nothing special- apart from the small amount of the health potion techno had snuck in. otherwise, it was normal mushroom soup- a murky greyish red colour, hitting the middle between a thin and thick texture. techno hoped the health potion would do something to help ghostbur's wounds, fix a few of his bruises maybe. he didn't know if it would work for a ghost, but he had to hope. ghostbur took a few sips from the bowl, smiling slightly. </p><p>"it smells nice," he made it his job to point out, continuing to take his time as he drunk the soup, the warmth of it pooling in his stomach and burning away his pains. it had become something ghostbur would compliment on a lot, the smell of things. he was pretty sure techno had gotten used to the weird remarks, as ghostbur shoved his nose into a new book so he could take in the smell of newly inked pages. </p><p>"phil's coming soon, he sent me a letter. he'll be happy to see you," techno pointed out, eyes lighting up slightly at the thought of phil coming over again. ghostbur smiled, a sad smile. </p><p>"maybe when he comes he can take me to explore the forest- you could come too," he replied, looking out the window and at the small trees in the distance. "like a little family outing," he added in a small voice. he knew techno would hear it, and would probably shuffle uncomfortably, making some sort of remark about how it was different now (he wouldn't say it, but ghostbur knew it was because him and alivebur were completely different.) </p><p>"we'd just need to get tommy," techno replied a little sadly, and ghostbur turned to look at him with a surprised stare. "i haven't seen him in forever- I'm pretty sure he hates me for what I did at the festival," techno chuckled slightly, continuing with his small rant. he looked up at ghostbur with pleading eyes. "you've seen tommy in exile, right? is he okay?" the thought of tommy made ghostbur shiver slightly. he'd been exiled for what, a few weeks now? the last time ghostbur had seen him he looked completely different. icy blue eyes dulled into a greyish tone, murky blonde hair falling over his eyes. his skin had been paled and covered in marks, not to mention dirt. his clothes were rags, the colours worn in and faded. but he had dream who was looking after him, right?</p><p>"he's.. not in the best shape," ghostbur admitted. "but dream is looking after him, so I think it'll be fine!" he added on cheerily, which seemed to make techno freeze up. </p><p>"dream's looking after tommy?" </p><p>"mhm!" ghostbur nodded, as if that didn't mean anything bad. "tommy seemed happy about it too, since dream is always visiting and helping him out," he continued, wondering how tommy was now. "but that was a while ago, so I don't know how tommy's doing at the moment. maybe we could go visit him in logstedshire!" </p><p>"..yeah," techno replied, seeming to be distracted by something else on his mind. ghostbur didn't mind it, techno usually acted like that around him. everyone did- maybe because he was a ghost, because the old him was a tyrant, and talking to that very person hurt. ghostbur had grown used to it, anyways. kind of a sad thought, one of the ones he'd be happy to forget, but usually stuck around, haunting him as he went about his day. "you should sleep," techno pointed out after a moment, running a hand through his messy hair. ghostbur was going to protest, when the drowsiness seemed to take hold, his body going nearly limp as he simply hummed in response and laid down, almost forgetting about the half full bowl of soup on his lap. techno reached over and quickly grabbed it, resting it beside the bed and ruffling ghostbur's hair. "goodnight, ghostbur"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wifi really just said nope as i was writing this ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>